The Frog's Tale
by RuBard Pie
Summary: Frog has always lived in the forest near a residential area. He's quite happy there, and he never interacts with the locals. It was really supposed to be a peaceful life.


**For the DimClan Challenge "Song Fic".**

**Onwards.**

* * *

_And for a while things were cold;_

_They were scared down in their homes._

_The forest that once was green_

_Was colored black by those killing machines._

"Dirty Paws" - Of Monsters and Men

* * *

The Frog's Tale

Frog lived in a very empty wood. He rarely encountered other cats, and those that he did were adventuring people-cats. He didn't have much to do with their kind to begin with. He was rather happy being a solitary creature, anyway.

There was plenty of food as long as he was willing to travel far enough all year round. Sometimes he stole some strange smelling food right from the twolegs that lived around there, and his life was relatively peaceful.

That was until the monsters suddenly showed up. He among some rabbits, foxes and raccoons were shoved into thin cages. Seeing all these other animals was kind of horrifying, especially since Frog usually avoided encountering the foxes and raccoons. Encroaching upon their territory wasn't exactly a thrilling venture.

Frog pressed back into the bars of the cage, yowling pitifully. He wanted out. His green eyes flashed back and forth at the other animals around him before starting back up on the crying into the overwhelming noise of the monsters.

**.**

It was cold in the bright, white place. The silver bars smelled weird. It had a sharp, gross scent. Frog tried to move away from the silver bars, but found his paws were wrapped with some strange white stuff. He shook his first paw, then tried to hobble about. He'd always favored that foot anyway, but why did people have to put stuff all over it.

The next time Frog woke up, he freaked out. There were dogs barking in there now, and it echoed through the walls. It was painfully loud, and he found himself hissing lowly. There were other cats making indistinct noises. Frog hated that place.

He was moved into a crate by some person. He had clawed her once before she grappled him and shoved him into the gross smelling box that smelt of death. He growled lowly in fear as he was placed on a truck and carted off somewhere new.

**.**

In the gray place, there were even more dogs, and they never shut up. Not until it was finally dark out and all the people had left. Frog couldn't say this was much of an improvement, but at least that white stuff on his paw was gone now.

Frog had taken to laying in the back of the gray box, turned away from the noise with his ears pressed to his skull.

After Frog had grown used to the place (as used it as he could probably grow, at least), some person came and pulled him out of the box. He was set in a softer box that smelt like a strange place and put in a monster. He was as terrified as he had been the first day he had been taken from his home. Frog had never stopped being terrified.

Frog was released in a single room that the person left almost immediately. He looked around, scenting the air warily. It smelt _okay_, definitely better than the ringing place with all the dogs. There was still some noises outside of the room. Frog was pretty sure he could hear some monsters. He padded about investigating the room he was in.

Later, the person came in and gave Frog some of the hard pellets he was kind of used to eating now. The person also tried to touch him, but Frog knew better than to allow that and dashed to the other side of the room.

**.**

After awhile, Frog was rather comfortable with the person he had. He would sit across the heat object that his person worked on and receive attention while he did it. Frog had also put on some significant amount of weight because he didn't really have to move around like he had before.

"_C'mon Lon'qu, I have to write my essay!_" my person moves me off of the heat object and I waddle off to his raised, giant pillow to lay down and take my nap there instead. I think I quite liked staying with this person.

* * *

**Lon'qu is the name of a fire emblem character, and I decided to name Frog (hilariously) after him.**

**Thanks for reading. Your thoughts and opinions are always appreciated.**

**~Minatu**


End file.
